ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
How Raphael joined the Tourney How long had he been dreaming? How long had he climbed that endless spiral staircase? Somehow, he knew her room was at the top... France had been devastated by war, and Raphael, head of the once-proud Sorel legacy, was devastated by a betrayal that cost him everything. But then he met someone, someone who took him in and sheltered him in his hour of need, and suddenly none of it mattered. Her name was-- "Amy!" He awoke with a start to find himself in a dark dungeon cell, thick with grime and the stench of death. He had no memory of how he had gotten there, but that wasn't important-- he had to find Amy. When Raphael burst out of the prison, everything outside looked different than he remembered...but no matter. This world was but a fleeting dream, destined to be transformed into a new and better place--a world twisted to the needs of he and his beloved. "Don't worry, Amy... I'll be with you soon." A force of madness was loose upon the world, a man who would stop at nothing to find his beloved...in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Sword Electricity Shot (Neutral) Raphael says "Time to perish!" and shoots a bolt of electricity out of his rapier. Sword Stab (Side) Raphael says "Pathetic!" and stabs his opponent. Flamber Grappler (Up) Raphael's rapier, Flambert, grows to a longer size so that he can recover. Double Downwards Slash (Down) Raphael says "What a joke!" and performs two downwards sword strikes. Hyper Sword Fireball Shot (Hyper Smash) Raphael says "Perhaps I shall make you Amy's pet!" and shoots a giant bolt of electricity out of his rapier. Royal Vexation (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Raphael says "Now you'll see..." and perfoms an uppercut with his rapier. While an enemy is in mid-air, he shouts "...the extent of my POWER!", stabs that opponent quickly three times and delivers a fourth finishing stab while rose petals fly about. Victory Animations #Raphael spins Flambert one and a half times and thrusts it into the ground in front off him, while he is looking to slightly to the left, saying "That was but a taste of my power.". #Raphael swipes Flambert once over his shoulder, than swipes it down and behind him while facing left, saying "How foolish of you to anger me.". #Raphael turns with pride, spins Flambert, clashes it to the ground, then says "Do not anger me any more than this!". Trivia *While his daughter, Amy, has to be unlocked, Raphael is a starter, just like in Soul Calibur IV. *Raphael shares his Japanese voice actor with AncientOgre, Ogre, King, Guan Yu, Wei Yan, Armor King, and M.O.D.O.K. *Raphael debuted in Soul Calibur II, and he returned in every subsequent release in the Soul series, and this includes Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Raphael's rivals in Super Smash Bros. Tourney are the Ice Climbers, a two-in-one playable character. Sherri and Terri are his second rivals in Tourney 2. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters